Tough Love
by Dragons Before Dawn
Summary: Axel sits in his room...in thought. Larxene barges in...what does she want? Rated M for a reason, folks!


**Tough Love**

Axel sat in his room. He was looking out of his window...looking at the wonderous Kingdom Hearts. The day had ended...not long ago has he had ice cream with his friends Xion and Roxas. He _did_ expect something from them, though...something strange.

Just recently Axel had discovered a new attitude from them. Not towards him...but rather...towards each other. He knew what love was...yes, he has seen it before. Back when he was a somebody...he knew it. Well, Roxas and Xion were showing each other the same ways of love...and it struck Axel that something was different about them. Something a lot different.

"Hey, fire bones. What's going on with you?" Larxene's voice surprised him out of his thoughts. Axel looked up, his eyes meeting venomous ones.

"What the hell are you doing in my room, Larxene? AND at this hour?" Axel hissed, not in the mood for pestering.

"I'm in here because I want to be!"

"Okay, what do you want??" Axel asked, scratching the back of his head.

"There are many things that I want...but at the moment, I'm focused on one," Larxene exclaimed. Axel rolled his eyes.

"You're never happy with want you wan-!" Axel was cut off when Larxene forced him into a kiss. Axel was surprised at first, but eased in...closing his eyes. Larxene pushed him away, smiling a triumph filled smile.

"You should know what I want now."

"Larxene...we don't have hearts...doing this would not really be a smart thing..."

"I said I want something. Are you **sure** you are denying me of what I want?" Larxene hissed through her teeth. Axel smiled.

"I guess I should give you what you want then..." Axel smiled.

"Damn right!" Larxene huffed. Then, as quick as the speed of light, Axel had her pinned against his bedroom wall; licking at her neck as he unzipped her jacket. Larxene smiled wickedly, scratching down his back brutally.

"Good boy..." Larxene groaned. Axel pulled her jacket off, quickly going to unlatch her bra.

"No!" Larxene hissed, electrifying Axel's hand. Axel quickly withdrew his hand, glaring at Larxene.

"Make up your damn mind, woman!" Axel whimpered, rubbing his gloved hand. Larxene smiled before going to unzip his jacket.

"I'm going to strip a part of you, first!" Larxene growled, finally pulling off his jacket. She then slid off his gloves, favoring skin instead of leather. Axel went back to work, unlatching her bra and letting it fall. Once that hit the floor, he ducked his head down and started licking her nipples, making Larxene shudder with sudden pleasure.

"Enough with the teasing, Sir Rapes A lot, and get to the main event!"

"Not just yet..." Axel growled in the back of his throat, moving his hips forward so his hardening length pushed against Larxene's leg. Axel let out a silent moan, almost like a pant. Larxene smiled.

"Looks like someone is horny..." Larxene said. Axel chuckled.

"You and me both, eh?" Axel said, going for her pants. Larxene stopped him once again with her lightning.

"Ouch!" Axel withrew his hands again.

"You. First!" Larxene ordered, unzipping Axel's pants before yanking them down. She was happy to see Axel was nearly completely hard...his cock throbbing and begging for attention. When Axel grabbed a hold of her pants, she smiled more.

"Go on, pyro! Yank them down!" Larxene demanded. Axel shook his head.

"No, no...we're going to take it slow..." Axel began sliding down Larxene's pants...slowly; Larxene becoming very impatient.

"Axel, pull them down or I'll leave you in your room just like this! Horny and ALONE!"

"Mmmm, fine..." Axel finally yanked off Larxene's pants...only to pick her up and throw her on his bed.

"Come and get some, pyro!" Larxene growled. Axel swore he could feel his cock give a throb to that. _Hot..._

"With much pleasure..." Axel crawled ontop of her, but before he slid in...he had an idea.

"I don't think you deserve this enough..."

"Do I have to **make** you want it??" Larxene hissed. Axel just winked. She sighed before doing what she should.

Axel's cock already slicked with his own pre-cum; Larxene wrapped her hand around it and started with slow, long strokes.

"Ohhhh..." Axel moaned, lightly jerking his hips. Larxene smiled before speeding up and then letting go.

"Want it now?" She asked, a smirk to her lips.

"Hell yeah," Axel said before quickly sliding in. She didn't shout in pain...and there didn't seem to be any barriers. _Maybe she _wasn't_ a virgin._

"Ugh, fuck me!" Larxene moaned. Axel nodded before slowly thrusting. Larxene glared at him.

"Don't go slow with me! Come on, speed up!!"

"Okay," Axel panted; moving much faster. As this happened, he seemed to be thrusting harder as well. Larxene groaned in pleasure, scratching down his back as she tried to cling to him. After a bit, she started moving herself downwards each time he thrusted into her to make him go deeper.

"Aaaahhh! More, Axel!" Larxene moaned. Axel whimpered in pleasure, continuing his good pace. Their moans and cries climbed as their non-existant love fest continued. Like dancers in a performance, they fell into a rhythm. The room heated up real quick; fires starting in their non-existant hearts.

"You're so tight..." Axel hissed, feeling the clenching of her walls. The walls around in the room lit in flames, Axel feeling his orgasm drawing near.

"Say...my name!!" Axel howled, throwing his head back. Larxene dug harder into his back before answering.

"Axel!!"

"Louder!!!"

"AXEL! AXEL!! AXXEEELLL!!" Larxene let out a loud moan as she came; her legs going numb.

"Ah! LARXENE!!" Axel roared as he released his seed deep into his partner. The room became quiet...only filled with their pants as the fired died down.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but your amazing in bed..." Larxene panted, running her fingers through Axel's damp spikes. Axel kissed down her neck and onto her chest before lifting his head to say anything.

"So are you. We'll have to do this again sometime..." Axel smiled. Larxene smiled as well. Then...there was a knock at the door.

"Axel? Are you in there? I heard screams..." It was Roxas' voice.

Well, they will have one hell of a time explaining _this_ to him.


End file.
